


Delight

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Begging, Cock Rings, Domme Mikasa, Domme Sasha, Femdom, Fluff, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Multi, Praise Kink, Safer Sex, Sex Toys, Sub Jean, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: "Just so we're on the same page", Mikasa began to explain to a very red faced, indeed very cute Jean, "this would not be some porn fantasy affair. We're not interested in a guy who just wants to fuck two lesbians so he can later brag about it to his friends.""I ... of course not, that's ... I mean aren't you two bi anyway?"





	Delight

"What about Jean?"

Mikasa looked up from her notes spread across the dinner table and over at her girlfriend who was currently lounging on the couch, her game paused and thoughtful eyes meeting Mikasa's. There was a subtle shimmer of mischief in Sasha's expression that for some reason made Mikasa feel a pull of excitement.

"What about him?", she asked, trying to remember if there was something about their friend they had forgotten, maybe that they wanted to meet for a few drinks or had been invited to come over to his place tonight, but she came up blank. Then she saw the way Sasha rolled around on the couch and propped her head up on her crossed arms, halfway leaning over the armrest. She looked like some kind of plotting cat, cute but a little bit dangerous. Mikasa liked the look on her.

"He can be an idiot but he's still pretty cute, right?", Sasha hummed, shrugging as casually as her position allowed her. "Also he's been into you since middle school so I think he’d be interested..."

It took another moment but then the pieces fell into place and Mikasa remembered the conversation they had a few nights ago about branching out and trying new things. Sasha was right in that regard. Jean really could be awfully cute. But...

"I think he's gotten over me by now", she said, aware of the quiet smirk in her voice that her girlfriend picked up on immediately. It wasn't a No and Sasha could obviously tell as much, judging by the way her grin grew sharper and she cocked her pretty head to the side.

"Enough to say no to a threesome with you and your hot girlfriend?"

Sasha had a point there. Jean didn't have to still harbour that same intense crush he'd had on Mikasa for the better part of their school years to want to fool around with the two of them. As far as she knew he wasn't seeing anyone right now and what else could speak against having some fun amongst friends, right? Besides, Mikasa could actually see him turn out to be just what they said they'd need in a third. The longer she thought about it the better she could understand just how Sasha had thought of him until she gave a slow nod.

"I'll talk to him", she agreed and was rewarded with the adorable sight of her girlfriend rolling onto her back and kicking her legs in excitement.

"Awesome!", Sasha laughed. Mikasa was inclined to agree.

~

"Just so we're on the same page", Mikasa began to explain to a very red faced, indeed very cute Jean, "this would not be some porn fantasy affair. We're not interested in a guy who just wants to fuck two lesbians so he can later brag about it to his friends."

"I ... of course not, that's ... I mean aren't you two bi anyway?"

Mikasa smiled softly at the nervously stuttered answer. Jean was surprisingly bashful for a guy who usually acted so tough, especially considering he'd just been offered just about every straight guy's most cliché wet dream. But Sasha's assessment had been right: Jean could be an annoying idiot at times but they sure wouldn't still be friends after all these years if that wasn't just mostly an act he could drop at a moment’s notice if necessary. Or sometimes, when an offer caught him especially off guard. Then he apparently reverted back to the stuttering and blushing teenager who once told Mikasa he liked her hair in the most awkward way imagineable.

"Sasha's pan but that's not the point", Mikasa shrugged, smiling even more about Jean's quiet, stuttered apology that followed her words. "The point is that we're not gonna be some trophies for you to play with and prove what a great stud you are."

Jean furrowed his brows like the very thought of treating them like that was repulsive to him. Good. Even considering his sometimes excessive macho guy act they had not misjudged him after all.

When he didn't say anything, didn't protest or make any promises, Mikasa licked her lips and continued.

"You like strong women, don't you Jean?"

She had not thought it was physically possible for his face to flush even more but it did when he gave a small nod, eyes wide and breath tight. He was so adorable already Mikasa wanted to reach out and pet his head, maybe cup his cheek with a gentle palm and run a thumb along his lower lip.

There was just something about him like this, so open and honest and vulnerable, that made her soft. Not unlike when Sasha knelt for her. If he was like this when they took him home they would have lots and lots of fun together.

"I'm asking because we're not looking for this to be just any threesome. We would love to make it a bit more kinky and take control of you together. Ordering you around, making you do our bidding and please us ... possibly with some rope or a nice pair of handcuffs involved. We have some exciting plans and we're looking for someone who'd like to play with us and be our good boy."

She could have worded that differently, told Jean in a more neutral tone that they were looking for a subby guy they could dominate together. But oh it was such a delight to see her friend squirm with every sensually murmured word. When he couldn't do anything but bite his lip and shift suspiciously in his seat Mikasa just couldn't help but push a bit further.

"The thought turns you on, hm?", she purred and watched Jean's breath hitch with immense satisfaction. "Would you like that? Would you like to be our good boy, our pretty pet?"

Reaching across the table she placed a soothing hand over his warm, trembling fingers that were clutching his cup of coffee like a lifeline.

"Would you like us to tie you to our bed and have our way with you?"

She didn't need the hoarse "Yes..." he finally managed to choke out to know he was more than interested in her offer but it was still satisfying to hear.

~

Jean wasn't quite as flushed and trembling as he had been in the coffee shop when he showed up at their apartment a few days later. But his nervousness was still very much obvious as he set down his backpack in the living room and awkwardly looked around like he was here for the very first and not the hundredth time.

"Ah, you look like you wanna run away every second", Sasha chuckled as she guided Jean over to their couch, ever the empathetic host. "Don't be scared, we're not gonna eat you. I think..."

"I uh ... I know", Jean stuttered as she pushed him down into the soft cushions, his eyes growing wide as Sasha climbed into his lap without further ado, straddling his thighs. Mikasa couldn't decide if she should laugh or tell her girlfriend to back off a little and let their poor friend breathe for a minute. So she didn't do either and instead strolled over to hand Jean a glass of water before sinking down on the couch right next to them.

"It's okay to be nervous", she smiled, watching him swallow with some kind of amusement as Sasha shimmied her hips a bit. "But you don't have to worry, you'll be in good hands..."

As if to prove her point Sasha splayed her hands against Jean's chest at that, fingers spread wide over the quick rise and fall as Jean breathed deeply.

"The best hands, really", Sasha grinned and instead of answering Jean turned to his glass and gulped down a few mouthfuls of water before even attempting to react.

"Okay", he finally nodded, sounding just a bit breathless when Sasha moved her hips again, this time in a slow but insistent grind. Mikasa would not have expected her girlfriend to move this fast but her excitement was adorable and contagious and Jean did not seem like he was opposed to the pretty girl who had plopped into his lap, even though he apparently wasn't sure what to do with her now that she was right there.

That wasn't a problem though, he wouldn't do much in general tonight. That was the deal. He only had to lean back and enjoy...

"So ... what now?"

Jean had barely finished his question when Sasha caught his free hand between her fingers and flicked out her tongue to drag the very tip along his knuckles. Then she tugged it down to her hip, placing it there with a little smirk. He was allowed to touch her after all and he should make use of that privilege while he still could.

"Oh, we have lots of fun plans for tonight!", she grinned, clapping her hands and bouncing in Jean's lap, a glowing bundle of energy.

"How about we tell you some of our ideas and you let us know if you like them?", Mikasa suggested and waited for Jean to come down from his last crisis and nod wordlessly.

"If you hear anything you don't like just let us know and we won't go there with you."

"Yeah, you can always say no. That's like the first and most important rule", Sasha added, some of her exuberant energy fading from her voice as she looked at Jean with a more serious expression. "We usually use traffic lights but if you prefer different safe words that's fine as well. But we need to be on the same page just in case."

This nod was firmer already, more understanding. Jean seemed to get over the surprise lapful of beauty at last. He also seemed well versed in kinky play enough to at least know about safe words, which would make all of this run way more smoothly.

"Traffic lights are fine but ... I don't really think there's much you can do to me I wouldn't enjoy..."

It was still a bit breathless and adorably bashful, so much that Mikasa couldn't resist reaching out to card her fingers through his blond hair. It was so soft, much softer than she would have expected.

"Oh, don't say that just yet...", she murmured, low and loving, her mind full of possibilities. Of course she didn't want to take it far enough for any of them to use their safe words tonight. This was supposed to be a fun exploration they could take further another day if they all ended up enjoying themselves. But those kinds of challenges were hard for her to resist.

She wondered just how far they could take Jean, what he would be willing to do for them, what he would let them do, how hard they could push and how beautifully he'd break...

But not tonight.

Looking up she found Sasha's wolfish grin on her and smirked back for just a moment before minutely shaking her head. Sasha nodded back, the sharpness leaving her expression. She knew what Mikasa had been thinking but they had agreed not to play too rough just yet. So she kept to that decision.

"We want to tie you up, Jean", Sasha smirked instead, letting her hands stroke upwards until they came to rest on his shoulders, fingers digging in as a gentle massage. "Have you naked on our bed and tie your hands to the headboard so you're all pretty and helpless for us. Would you like that?"

Taking another quick gulp of water Jean nodded, then added a quiet "Yeah, I'd like that..." that had hot arousal squirm low in Mikasa's abdomen. She was a bit surprised by just how soft he was like this but it was a beautiful surprise.

"Then we want you nice and hard for us to play with", Mikasa continued and watched his eyes flutter closed at her words, throat working to swallow. It was beautiful how receptive he was. "So we want to put a cock ring on you to keep you hard and ready for however long we need you."

"God yes..."

Sasha giggled, wiggling her hips in happy excitement.

"You hear that, Mika? He can't wait to be our cute little toy!"

"Such a needy boy", Mikasa agreed, winding her fingers into soft blond hair and tugging playfully. His head fell back against the couch with ease and his lips parted around a sweet noise. She'd suspected he might be into hair pulling and to have her suspicions confirmed like this was way too satisfying. She had a feeling he'd satisfy them in many more ways.

"Can't wait for us to play with your body however we want, hm? Can't wait for us to pinch your cute nipples and play with your little dick … or to stretch your tight hole on our fingers and toys, fill it up with a pretty plug...”

Another gorgeous noise, his throat so long and pale Mikasa wanted to bite it and leave dark purple marks along his neck. Sasha was faster though, leaning forward with a sweet sigh to drag her lips along pale, unmarred skin.

"Yes, please...", Jean all but whimpered and Mikasa had to bite her lip hard to keep from groaning.

“Begging already?”, she purred, tightened her grip on his hair even more so he couldn’t move when Sasha began digging careful teeth into his bare throat. “Aren’t you just perfect for us?”

“Such a well behaved boy”, Sasha agreed after a moment, soothing her clever tongue across a faint bite mark. “Can’t wait to have him inside me...”

A choked noise escaped Jean’s throat and his hips twitched upwards to where Sasha was still seated in his lap. She laughed quietly, then shifted until she could grind down more firmly against what must have already been a straining erection. This time her movements were less teasing and more purposeful.

“That’s right. Sasha wants to ride your cock tonight”, Mikasa purred, sliding right up to Jean’s ear so he could feel her breath. She saw goosebumps prickle along his neck and smirked, feeling almost smug. “She’s gonna bounce in your lap and use you like a toy. I’d prefer to sit on your pretty face and see what else that clever mouth is good for. What do you think?”

"I think..." Jean's voice was raspy and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I think ... that sounds awesome..."

Mikasa let out a pleased hum at the answer even though she had not expected anything else. How could Jean ever say no to eating out a gorgeous woman while another one bounced in his lap? Next to her Sasha giggled and looked at Jean with a wide grin and curious eyes.

"You're so hard already!", she chirped, utterly shameless as she circled her hips, really grinding down against where she must have felt his cock straining against his pants. Mikasa wanted to reach down and slide her hand between them, slip her fingers under Sasha's flowing skirt and check how wet her panties already were, then press down against Jean's cock and watch him bite his lip at the contact.

But she held herself back and just smirked at the two of them, amused by the quick breaths Jean sucked in, the way his fingers dug into Sasha's hip. When she noticed how much the glass of water was trembling between his fingers she plucked it away from him and set it down on the side table before turning back to them.

"So you like the thought of being our plaything?", she asked again, just to be sure, even though his reactions up to now had already been telling enough. Jean let out a tight sigh when Sasha leaned down to nibble at his collarbone, still grinding her hips down into his lap.

"Yeah...", he finally whispered and his free hand found Mikasa's thigh in an almost embarrassed touch, so light and careful as if he didn't know whether he was allowed to reach out for her at all. His nervousness was intriguing though and so she soon grabbed his wrist and pushed the shy hand further between her legs, trapping it high between her warm thighs where his fingers dug into the soft flesh. The touch was sweet and exciting and she rubbed her thighs together with arousal, making his hand move even higher until it almost brushed against her crotch.

She wondered what would happen if she opened her pants and slipped his hand inside, if he'd explore her and play with her clit, if he'd be good at fingering a girl or if she'd have to teach him a thing or two about how to please her. The thought of having to train him to be a good lover aroused her even more and she thought of all the fun they could have, keeping him busy between Sasha and herself until either of them had come enough times to leave them exhausted and he knew their bodies well enough to please them however they wanted.

But that was an idea for another night. Tonight they wanted to focus on him, wanted him to feel owned and used and she already had an idea how to kick that off in a fun way.

"Sasha", she called out and her girlfriend looked up from where she had been sucking pretty bruises into Jean's skin. Her cheeks were flushed but her eyes attentive.

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you say we inspect our cute little toy before we start?"

Judging by the way Sasha's grin grew and her expression took on an especially pleased note she knew exactly where Mikasa was going with this and was already sliding out of Jean's lap the next moment. He let out a regretful little noise but didn't stop her, let go of her easily even though his longing eyes trailed after her. Mikasa really couldn't blame him.

Before Sasha could plop down somewhere else Mikasa gently tucked Jean's hand out from between her thighs and pat her lap, silently offering it as a seat for her girlfriend. A front row seat to the show they were about to get. Sasha accepted with a wide smile and a happy sigh.

As soon as she was settled, her back against Mikasa's chest, sliding down so she could rest her head back against her shoulder, Mikasa looked over at Jean who watched them with curiosity and a trace of loss in his eyes. He would have Sasha in his lap again very soon. But first they needed him to do something for them.

“Get up”, Mikasa ordered him, not unkindly, and was amazed by how quickly he reacted. Jean all but jumped up from the couch and came to stand in front of them, wiping his clammy hands on his pants and eagerly waiting for further instruction. Oh, he was so very perfect.

Mikasa purred happily and wrapped both arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her chin on Sasha's shoulder.

"Very good", she hummed happily, eyes trailing up and down his body. "Now undress."

He paused for a moment, swallowed visibly. Bit his lip in a way that made Mikasa want to bite it harder. Then, finally, he nodded and followed the order.

He was pretty well dressed, something Mikasa had already appreciated when she opened the door for him. The forest green button down he wore was well ironed with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his wiry forearms. It was tucked into a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly, that showed off his hardness and were held up by a tasteful belt of smooth black leather that Mikasa was already forming plans for. Maybe another time.

For now she appreciated the way Jean opened each button of his shirt, slowly at first but growing more confident the more skin he revealed. He had always been on the skinny side when they were younger but sometime during the last few years he'd put on some actual muscle, his body still lean but firm and tight. Mikasa couldn't wait for him to turn around and show off his pert little ass.

For now though he finished opening the shirt, tugged it out of the confines of his pants and slid it off his shoulders to fling it over to the unoccupied part of the couch. He looked good like that, chest and arms bare, showing off tight muscle and flawless skin. A happy little noise escaped Sasha and Mikasa could only agree, lovingly stroked her girlfriend’s side.

"So pretty", Sasha purred, fingers of one hand fisting in the soft fabric of her skirt. Mikasa licked her lips, noticing the subtle shift of her girlfriend's weight in her lap. "Keep going, sweetie?"

A bashful smile at their reaction, an adorable little nod, then Jean's long fingers reached for his belt and opened it with a few practised movements. Were it up to Mikasa she would have pulled the nice belt from the loops, enjoyed the sound of leather on fabric, before pushing down Jean's pants and having him bend over, ass bare for her to use that belt on ... not tonight, she reminded herself and instead appreciated the way Jean popped open the row of silvery buttons before he could push the tight jeans down to his thighs.

Wiggling his hips a bit he tugged them low enough to slide to the ground and he stepped out of them, spending an awkward moment toeing off his socks before coming to stand in front of them again. This time he was only wearing a tight pair of black boxer briefs, the outline of his trapped length very apparent under the thin fabric. Mikasa could feel saliva pool under her tongue at the sight and Sasha squirmed even more in her lap.

Obviously still shy Jean first crossed his arms in front of his chest, then uncrossed them again to leave them hanging awkwardly at his sides, shifting from one foot to the other.

Looking at him nervously waiting for further instructions and feeling Sasha squirm in her lap gave Mikasa another idea though.

She turned her head so she could whisper into her girlfriend's ear.

"Pull your feet up for me?"

Sasha needed a moment but then she did as Mikasa told her, pulling her legs up until she could rest her heels on the edge of the couch, on each side of Mikasa's thighs. Her legs were spread a little bit like that and Mikasa pushed them apart even further as she reached out and hiked Sasha's skirt up, giving Jean a perfect view of her girlfriend's lacy panties.

Jean's eyes grew wide at the sight, a shuddering breath escaping him and Sasha let out a sweet little chuckle.

"You look so good, Jean", Sasha sighed, running a hand down her own thigh, nice and tan from all the time she spent outside sunbathing. "Make me so wet already..."

Mikasa could swear she saw the outline of Jean's hard cock twitch at those words and smirked against Sasha's shoulder. One hand slid down between her girlfriend's legs, fingertips gliding along the satin still covering her. She was not surprised to find the material was slick with Sasha's need already.

"Show us your pretty cock and I'll show you her needy pussy", Mikasa promised, making both of them sigh out low moans.

Sasha's thighs trembled while Jean reached down to dig the heel of his palm against the base of his twitching cock, giving himself some relief before pulling his hand away again. There was still something timid to his movements when he grabbed the hem of his boxer briefs that clung to his hips so snugly, the motion deliberately slow like he needed to brace himself. Then he bit his lip and dragged the fabric down almost teasingly until his hard cock bounced free, slapping up against his stomach before bobbing back down.

Sasha squealed in her lap, hips shimmying and distracting Jean whose gaze dropped back to her exposed panties.

"It's so cute!", she giggled and strangely enough Mikasa had to agree. It wasn't the biggest dick she'd ever seen but it suited Jean with its satisfying length, pretty upward curve and nice pink colour. He was uncut but the foreskin had already rolled almost all the way back to expose the flushed tip that looked so inviting Mikasa wanted to press her tongue against it and flick it over the glistening slit.

"It's gonna feel so good inside you, baby", Mikasa purred, fingers of one hand digging into Sasha's smooth thigh while the other hiked her girlfriend's skirt up all the way to her hips. Jean had been good, he deserved his promised reward.

After he'd held still for an appropriate amount of time, still clutching the hem of his briefs where he had shoved them down just far enough to let his cock bounce out, he pushed the fabric lower, over his lean thighs, until it could slide down his legs and to the floor. When he stepped out of the discarded boxer briefs he looked more confident already, their pleased reactions obviously having soothed his frayed nerves.

When he came to stand in front of them again, this time properly naked, he even fell into somewhat of a presentation pose with his hands behind his back and his chest pushed out, dick still straining upwards like it wanted to show off just as badly. Mikasa smirked, already adoring his eager nature.

"Such a good boy", she purred and watched him positively preen under her praise, licking his lips and smiling widely, pushing out his chest even more. She wanted to pinch his nipples until they were bruised...

"Good boys get rewards", Sasha agreed, nodding wisely and of course, she was just as eager to show off as he was, adorable in her own way. Mikasa only hummed in agreement, slowly inching her fingers down to her girlfriend's panties until she felt the smooth satin under her fingertips.

She played with it for a moment longer, letting her fingers glide up and down the covered slit, then moved up to circle her clit a few times. Sasha let out pretty breathy sighs at the careful touches and shimmied her hips even more until Mikasa moved to hook a finger under the smooth fabric and very slowly pulled it aside, baring her girlfriend to their eager guest.

Jean's cock jumped again and he let out a low noise of need at the sight, probably already thinking about how he would feel that gorgeous, dripping pussy wrapped around that cute cock of his very soon.

"See, sweetie? You do as we say and we'll reward you nicely."

A shaky nod, his cock jumping again at her words. He seemed to enjoy how this was going. Good.

"Do you like it?", Sasha smirked, moving down a hand to circle her own clit and make herself moan sweetly. "Getting all naked for us, forced to show off everything and only getting a small glimpse in return?"

"Yes..." It was still shaky but immediate. He didn't need any time to think about it. Good boy. Then his eyes grew wide when Sasha let her hand glide just a bit lower and, without ceremony, shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy, all the way up to the knuckles. The wet squelching sound was delicious and Mikasa wished she had a better view of the spectacle. Jean on the other hand seemed more than happy with the eyeful he got.

Sasha thrust her fingers in and out a few times, the wet sounds of her juices mixing with her sweet sighs and moans, until she pulled her fingers out again after too short a playtime. They were glistening invitingly when she raised them up to her face to inspect them and Mikasa licked her lips, already suspecting where this would go.

She was ready when Sasha reached back and offered her the wet fingers, sucked them into her mouth without hesitation and making quite the show of cleaning them especially thoroughly, chasing every sweet drop with her tongue and savouring the taste and texture. Her eyes were locked on Jean the entire time.

When she was finished she kissed her girlfriend's fingertips and pulled back to lick her lips, making sure not a drop was wasted. Obviously satisfied with Mikasa's job Sasha reached down again to circle her pussy once more, rubbing the folds teasingly but not dipping inside again just yet.

"You want a taste as well?", she asked and her voice was so sweet and innocent one could think she was offering Jean to try her ice cream cone. After swallowing thickly their guest was ready to answer, hoarse but just as eager as before.

"Yes ... yes please, I'd love to..."

Sasha laughed, a lovely, happy sound.

"Oh, so polite! How could I say no? Well, come here then and ... get on your knees."

As sweet and cheerful as she had begun her voice tipped into something darker when it came to her order, something firm and certain and incredibly alluring. Mikasa loved that side of her, loved just how many facets there were to both Sasha's dominance and submission. She could fluctuate between cheerful, almost borderline silly and this firm, confident, no non-sense kind of control that made Mikasa's knees shake when directed at her.

She could understand why Jean went down like he'd been shot, landing on his knees with a muted thumping sound and bowing his head in a show of submission.

Sasha let out a smooth, satisfied purr at the sight and Mikasa bit her lip in agreement. Seeing Jean who was usually so proud and cocky fall to his knees for them was a very special treat indeed. Then he looked up at them from underneath his lashes and Mikasa finally understood. This was not the first time he submitted to someone this way.

The next moment she was distracted again by Sasha sliding just a bit lower in her lap, spreading her thighs a little wider so their well behaved guest could fit himself between them more easily.

“What are you waiting for?”, he asked, voice still low and sensual but carrying notes of her teasing from before as well. She used the hand that was still lazily playing with herself to open herself up for him, spreading her folds and presenting her shiny pink clit.

“Get in here...”

It wasn’t quite an order but Jean reacted like it was the most pressing one he’d ever received, sliding forward on his knees until he was close enough to raise his hands. Before he could splay them against Sasha’s soft thighs though he looked up at her, eyes focused and yearning.

“May I touch you?”, he asked and Mikasa all but melted. How had they gotten this lucky? She wanted to profusely thank whoever had trained him because this was just perfect. So well behaved and considerate, especially since he was playing with a couple and they hadn’t yet established any rules regarding this.

“Oh but of course.” Sasha was like a benevolent ruler granting her loyal servant permission. Graceful and just a bit amused. “How are you gonna eat me out if you can’t touch me, hm?”

Her unoccupied hand caught one of his wrists and pressed it to the soft inside of her thigh, just a bit higher than where he had intended to touch her. Jean swallowed and nodded, letting his other hand follow. Then he focused all his attention on what she was still presenting him.

He breathed in deeply as he leaned in, eyelids fluttering and then falling shut as he dove right in, dragged his flat tongue up her slit and all the way up to the small nub that was the most sensitive. Not focusing too much on it just yet though he repeated the motion another few times, much to Sasha’s enjoyment who sighed happily at his attentions.

Then he changed his approach and moved to cover her entire pussy with his lips, making her pull away her fingers to give him the space he needed. Instead her damp fingers found their way into his hair, carding through it gently while he worked her.

Jean took his time, completely relaxed and unhurried as he slowly built from where he’d started. He alternated between long licks and shorter ones, using his flat tongue or just the tip as he explored Sasha’s folds with an alluring attention to detail. Only occasionally did he visit her clit to flick his tongue across it a few times or suck on it gently, only until Sasha was squirming with need before pulling away again to pay attention to the rest of her.

He was definitely skilled, his technique interesting and fun to watch as he so very patiently worked her over. The most wonderfully reassuring thing though was that he actually seemed to enjoy himself. Again and again there were little sighs and moans and grunts as he licked and sucked and flicked, only pulling away now and then to take a few deep breaths before diving right back in.

As much fun as having to train him to please them would have been, watching him work his magic and enjoy himself so blatantly was very nice as well. Especially since after a good while he had managed to lick Sasha into a quivering mess of tightly coiled ecstasy who could barely do anything but moan and pant and mumble about what a good boy he was.

“Now make her come”, Mikasa ordered when Jean moved up to play with her girlfriend’s clit the next time, carefully laving his tongue across it and sucking it between his lips. He couldn’t really answer like this but still showed his acknowledgement with a low groan and the way he suddenly sped up his previously languid movements.

Sasha squealed when he began to suck harder, flicking his tongue back and forth over her clit as his fingers dug into her soft thighs, making sure she didn’t squirm away from him. Not that she would, not after he had warmed her up so thoroughly and skilfully, had made sure she was ready to play a bit more roughly.

Mikasa couldn’t help the low, drawn out moan that escaped her as she felt her girlfriend shiver in her lap, cursing and shouting. She would feel that mouth on her very soon. But in order for her to enjoy Jean’s skilful tongue as well they would need to move this to the bedroom first, where an array of equipment was already arranged and they could actually start with what they had planned for tonight.

As much as Mikasa enjoyed this little detour, after all an orgasmic Sasha was always fun and Jean proving his submission was a wonderful bonus as well, she was itching to get her hand on that pretty boy herself.

So when Sasha’s hands grabbed Jean’s blond her and yanked hard on it she was happy her girlfriend got to experience a wonderful, screaming orgasm … but her body was also humming with excitement for what was still to come.

When Sasha lost it she grabbed Jean’s hair hard enough to keep him from moving much and instead rocked her hips to grind against him, riding out her orgasm while he obediently stopped his work and instead stuck out his tongue for her to use. It took a while until every crashing wave had rolled over her and her pleasure was slowly subsiding, her hips slowing their erratic rhythm, but Jean stayed still for as long as she needed. Like a good boy.

When Sasha was finally done, breathing hard and shaking, she let go of his hair and cupped his beautifully flushed cheek instead.

“That was … so good”, she sighed and Mikasa could hear in her breathless voice just how satisfied she was with his performance. “Thank you...”

Jean didn’t answer right away, still taking his time to press his lips against her flush, swollen clit in a sweet kiss, then flicking his tongue out to chase her taste. His chin was shiny with her juices when he resurfaced and he smiled, happily twinkling eyes looking up at them.

Then he said something that let Mikasa’s brain short circuit for a few seconds.

“Glad to be of service, Miss.”

Both of them froze, Mikasa’s fingers digging hard into her girlfriend’s thighs while Sasha’s heaving chest stilled for a moment. Then Sasha let out a sound of pure delight, wiggling enough to make Mikasa let go of her so she could shift her weight and slide off the couch, right back into the lap of a very baffled Jean.

“You’re so cute!”, she laughed, grabbing his face with both hands to kiss him. A few quick, giggly pecks were followed by a longer, deeper kiss that had Jean sighing into her mouth, his hands still clumsy and unsure as they came to rest on her body, one on her waist and the other in the small of her back.

Mikasa leaned forward, eager to get a closer look. They were gorgeous together, pretty Sasha and pretty Jean, Sasha glowing with eager happiness and Jean still so awed and unable to grasp just how lucky he had gotten. He still seemed that way when they parted and Sasha pressed another quick kiss against his cheek.

“Why didn’t you tell us how kinky you are?”, she grinned, gently shaking his head between her hands. Mikasa laughed at the face he made.

“You could have told us you already have some experience”, she agreed, wondering just where they would have ended up if they had an in depth discussion before this. As it was they had wanted to check if the three of them were even compatible in that sense before really getting into the more intense stuff. But if the rest of the night went as smoothly as the first hour or so they would probably get to that sooner than any of them expected.

Jean gave a little laugh as Sasha let go of his face, her hands wandering to rest on his shoulders instead as she studied him with open curiosity.

“It’s not that much experience, actually”, he admitted, eyes flicking away from them almost bashfully. When he didn’t continue on his own Mikasa decided to pry a little more.

“You seem to know what you want, though. And you want … very interesting things, Jean.” She couldn’t help the way her voice dipped, low and hungry as she considered all the other things he might want or be interested in given a proper introduction. Jean gave a soft, nervous laugh, his cheeks still flushed so very prettily.

“I only tried it once and it wasn’t super intense so … I didn’t think it was worth mentioning?”, he murmured, finally daring to look back up at her. In his lap Sasha hummed and shimmied forward to wrap her arms around him and rest her head against his shoulder. A lovely, intimate gesture, a quiet signal he was safe with them and to keep talking if he wanted to. Judging by the way his tense shoulders relaxed a bit and his grip on the girl in his lap became more confident it seemed to work.

“But I really liked it so I … did some research on my own.”

That sounded very promising indeed. Lots of research an a lack of hands-on experience meant Jean probably had binders full of things he wanted to try at some point. How wonderful would it be to try these things with him, to show him how much fun there was to be had in his submission to them?

But she was getting ahead of herself yet again, her thoughts spinning too fast, frequently out of control when she looked at Jean and saw more and more potential emerging. It was a … curious turn of events, one she would have never expected a week ago. It wasn’t a bad thing though, that he inspired her. On the contrary. They only had to take it step by step.

“And what we’re doing now … do you like it as well?”, she asked, watching him take a deep breath as he looked up, eyes shining with excitement.

“Very much”, he said and Sasha giggled against his neck, digging her teeth into the already marked skin. He shivered and hugged her closer.

“Would you like to continue and try a few more things?”

“Yes.”

No doubt, no hesitation. Only trust and an inherent eagerness to please. Just the way she liked it.

~

After making him all but beg for it they did end up chaining him to the bed, two pairs of padded handcuffs holding him just where they wanted him. He looked so beautiful, lean body stretched out long with his still hard cock gently bobbing up and down, leaving shiny wet puddles on his taut stomach.

“So many things to do to you...”, Sasha mused in a sweet little sing-song voice that made Mikasa laugh where she studied the toys they considered using on their helpless but very willing victim. Even more entertaining than firm, no-nonsense domme Sasha was a domme Sasha who laughed and teased and giggled her way through relentlessly tormenting her sub in all the most wonderful and sadistic ways. Mikasa would know. Jean might as well very soon.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Sasha kneeling next to Jean, slowly dragging the tip of a finger along his throat and down his chest, all the way to his belly button and just a bit further to the bobbing tip of his cock.

She flicked it and laughed at the way he moaned and squirmed. This would be so much fun…

Having reached a decision she grabbed a handful of condoms and a bottle of lube from the side table, then opted for a simple cock ring and a plug on the smaller side. This wasn’t about testing Jean’s limits and making him take more than he ever thought he could. It was about having fun and giving him a taste of being under their control. Anything else could come later, maybe.

“Oh Jean, sweetie”, she called out as she sauntered over towards the bed. “I got something for you...”

His eyes were hot with arousal as he looked up at her, each of his hands grabbing the wooden bar in the headboard it was chained to. Choosing a bed based on how useful it would be for kinky purposes was definitely one of the more decadent decisions they had made when moving in together. Neither of them had come to regret it and Jean would probably agree if asked.

But instead of interrogating their guest on his opinion on their furniture Mikasa turned to more interesting matters like her girlfriend who had wrapped a tentative hand around Jean’s twitching cock by now.

“What do you think?”, she asked, dropping the condoms and lube on the bed and raising the two toys she had brought. “Which one should we give him first?”

Sasha hummed thoughtfully, her fingers stilling where they had been sliding up and down Jean’s length before. Then she nodded decisively and pointed at the cock ring in Mikasa’s left hand.

“Let’s start with that one!”, she grinned and let go of Jean completely who whimpered at the loss. He would get more soon enough.

Eager to see her girlfriend work Mikasa handed over the ring, then got on the bed herself, climbing over one of Jean’s legs to make herself comfortable between his spread thighs. She loved how he looked draped across the bed for them and couldn’t resist running a gentle hand up the inside of his thigh. His skin was pale and smooth and his hips twitched at the touch, straining for more. Patting him sweetly she smiled up at him, at where he was looking at her with a silent need in his eyes.

“It’s okay”, she purred, dropping the plug on the sheets between his thighs and using the other hand to stroke his leg as well. “You can relax now. We’ll take care of everything.”

A pretty keening noise, a nod. Then his eyes flicked over to where Sasha was coating the black silicone ring with some lube and he took a shuddery breath. Sasha looked up from where she was working, her eyes landing on Jean’s flushed, nervous face. She smiled gently as she finished up and reached out to curl the fingers of one hand around his base.

“We have to make sure you’re staying hard for us”, she explained sweetly, as if she were talking to a young child. Jean’s breath hitched again and Mikasa took a mental note of his reaction. “Can’t have you squirting in the first few minutes, can we?”

Jean nodded seriously, holding still when Sasha placed the ring on his tip like a little crown for his dick. Mikasa bit her lip against a laugh at that thought. Usually she shared silly associations during sex with her girlfriend and they had a good giggle together before continuing. It was fun and light hearted but she didn’t know how Jean felt about things like that and didn’t want him to think she was making fun of him.

But then he said something that got her right back into the mood.

“Of course, Miss. Thank you for helping me control myself.”

Sasha and her both let out low noises of arousal at those words and Jean’s eyes lit up beautifully, lips pulling into an excited smile. It was adorable how much he enjoyed pleasing them, how honestly happy he was about their reactions whenever he did or said something especially sweet and sexy.

“That’s what we’re here for”, Sasha agreed as she began to roll the silicone ring down Jean’s cock. Considering how hard he already was she had to be careful and it took her a while but in the end it sat just right, nice and snug around the base of Jean’s cock that stood even straighter for them now, flushing darker and drooling more shiny precome.

“There. Now we can play with you however we like and not worry about silly things like if we’re gonna make you come”, she nodded, fingers slowly walking up his length until she could circle his tip teasingly.

“So many things we could do with you now...”, she murmured, tapping the crown of his cock to make it bounce before looking over at Mikasa. She was so beautiful when she considered how to torture someone.

“What do you think, Mika? Any ideas?”

Mikasa licked her lips, eyes flicking between her grinning girlfriend and the pretty boy tied to their bed. She had nothing if not enough ideas to keep them entertained all night. But right now she mostly wanted to get the second toy in place.

“How about you pay him back for his work earlier while I fill him up?”, she suggested, fingers searching for the plug and lifting it for them both to see once she found it. Sasha let out a low, needy noise.

“Oh I’ve been dying to get my mouth on him...”, she admitted and Mikasa could only nod back, looking down at the pretty cock still bouncing under Sasha’s teasing touches. Who wouldn’t want to get a taste of that? Especially if it was so helpless and cute?

“I know, baby. You deserve to have some fun. What else is such a pretty toy good for?”

Letting out a low, pleased noise of agreement Sasha shimmied backwards until she could comfortably lean down and wrap her lips around Jean’s darkly flushed tip. He gasped, bucking and twitching, but Sasha soon pressed a hand against his lower abdomen to keep him down.

“Be a good boy now”, she reminded him, lips brushing against his sensitive tip as she spoke, “or we’ll have to tie down your legs as well.”

Mikasa wasn’t sure how big of a threat that actually was or if he would enjoy being restrained even further. If maybe he liked getting trussed up in rope and chains until he could barely move and was completely at the mercy of whoever had tied him up.

But receiving Sasha’s reminder to be good actually let him fall still and allowed her to flick her tongue around his crown until it was glistening, then close her lips around it again and bob her head until she had taken about half of his length.

It was a fascinating sight that Mikasa allowed herself to watch for a while. Her girlfriend was always so focused when she got her mouth on someone, happy to explore and give pleasure with lips and tongue, shamelessly enjoying herself as she teased her victim.

Her and Jean weren't so different in that regard, Mikasa mused. Both of them seemed to greatly enjoy giving head. Only that the way Jean went about it was more focused on doing well and finding his joy in pleasing someone while Sasha was more of a tease, giving Jean just enough to make him squirm before pulling away for a moment to grin up at him.

As much as Mikasa enjoyed the spectacle she had plans of her own and so she soon tore her eyes away from the almost hypnotic sight of Sasha running her tongue up and down Jean's length to instead look around for the lube. Once she found the bottle close to where Sasha was kneeling she flicked the cap open, a more than telling noise that had Jean twitching, his eyes flicking down to her.

Mikasa held his glossy gaze as she coated two fingers, rubbing the lube between them a bit to warm it up. The last time she had played with a guy had been years ago, long before her and Sasha started dating. Thankfully though this part always worked the same, whether she fingered her girlfriend open to fill her up with a plug or the pretty, panting boy tied to their headboard.

"Tell me, Jean...", she began as she closed the bottle and let it fall to the sheets beside her, slick fingers slowly inching lower, "you've been so quick to agree to this ... do you play with your ass often?"

She didn't know if it was the question or the way Sasha flicked her tongue around his head at that moment but Jean let out a low, drawn out moan that made her throb. She loved it when guys were responsive, that made playing with and torturing them so much more fun.

Jean didn't answer until Sasha stopped and swallowed him down again, her head bobbing slow but steady, making him pant with need.

"I...", he tried and the flush that had wandered down his neck and across his chest by now was adorable, "I have a ... a toy that I ... use. Sometimes. Maybe uh ... twice a month? I don't ... it takes longer..."

It was so sweet how he fought to give her a good answer while Sasha worked him over so well. Mikasa would have kissed him to show her appreciation but her current position would have made that very awkward. So she opted to simply brush her fingers against his entrance, spreading the slick lube already to prepare him for what was to come. She wanted to savour this and besides try not to fry his brain when they gave him too much too fast. After all she knew just how wonderful Sasha's mouth alone could be. They didn't have to push faster than necessary.

"That sounds interesting", she hummed, loving the way he moaned again as they finally both got their hands on him. "What kind of toy is it that you like to use?"

"It's a ... a curved one...", he panted out, hips tilting in a way that made it easier for Mikasa to rub against his opening. The movement seemed involuntary, instinctive and she loved the implications of that. He was already craving more.

"A prostate massager?", she supplied just when Sasha slid down especially low, almost taking his entire length and making his eyelids flutter.

"Yeah..." It was such a pretty sigh Mikasa licked her lips in excitement. She couldn't wait much longer and rubbed her fingers back and forth a few more times before beginning to slowly push one inside.

"Then this won't be too difficult for you..."

Indeed he opened up rather willingly for her, still tight as she fit in her finger up to the first knuckle but not clamping down as panicked as the first guy she'd ever fingered. Jean might not have been especially practised but he had some experience and, most importantly, no mental block about enjoying this.

On the contrary, his legs opened up even more for her, hips tilting helpfully, at least as much as Sasha allowed him with her hand still on his abdomen. When Mikasa pushed deeper his lashes fluttered again before his eyes closed.

"Such a good boy", she purred as she worked her finger into him, taking up shallow thrusts as she coaxed his muscles to relax.

Sasha was sufficiently warmed up by now as well, her head bobbing up and down with a steady rhythm, sinking down low enough so her lips touched against the snug cock ring each time. Now and again she took a little break to breathe and make good use of her tongue to make their guest shiver before taking up her task again.

Watching her girlfriend work while slowly stretching Jean open was entertaining but Mikasa could think of a few more things to make this moment even better. When she had worked her finger into him all the way up to the knuckle she spoke again.

"Tell me more about that toy you use", she grinned, splaying the fingers of her free hand against his trembling thigh. So very responsive, so very pretty for them. "Can you make yourself come with it?"

A beat or two of heated silence but Mikasa knew he was working on his answer, knew he would do his very best to please them. That included answering her question.

"I ... usually ... I use my hand..." His voice was thick with arousal and Mikasa had a feeling he would be close to coming already, with Sasha sucking him deep and Mikasa fingering him, if it weren't for the cock ring preventing any kind of release. The thought filled her with a sadistic kind of glee and she curled her finger.

Jean yelped, the chains of his handcuffs rattling. Perfect.

"So you jerk off while fucking yourself?"

She loved making a submissive clarify, especially if it was about something they were embarrassed by or during a time they could hardly think or speak. But Jean was up to her task, she just knew it.

"Yes, Miss...", he forced out, still holding on to his manners even now. Oh, how much she adored him.

"And you never tried to come just by using your toy?"

There was a loud, wet smacking noise as Sasha pulled off his cock with a lecherous grin, eyes flicking between them as she licked her lips.

"No, Miss..."

Sasha giggled and wrapped a hand around Jean's cock, pumping it slow but tight, wet noises coming from between her fingers with every move.

“Oh, don’t tell her that”, she grinned, sheepishly looking at Mikasa from the corner of her eye before turning to Jean again. “You’ll give her ideas...”

Mikasa laughed and curled her finger again to make him shudder. Sasha knew her better than anyone and even she wouldn’t guess every naughty thought she had about Jean tonight. Every naughty thought still to come.

“Oh, he’s been giving me ideas since he walked in here with his little overnight bag and that sweet ass...”

Jean let out a breathless whimper as she winked at him, curling and thrusting her finger to rub teasingly along his inner walls. She adored how very into this he was, how hard everything they did got him and how excited he was about being under their control.

Humming her agreement Sasha pressed her lips against his shiny, wet tip, then let him slide into her mouth again. His hips twitched but Sasha held him down firmly with one hand, pinning him to the bed so she could work however she pleased, even if it made him crave her touch all the more.

Mikasa smirked at the sight, then wiggled her finger carefully to test the give. It was wonderful and honestly a little impressive how fast Jean relaxed for her. She wouldn’t have held it against him had he nervously clamped down on the intrusion and needed a much longer time to get used to the touch.

The first guy she had ever used her strap on had been like that, needed so much sweet coaxing to get out of his head and enjoy getting fucked, but they both had been considerably younger and less experienced. Jean already knew how he liked to play and he also knew he would more than enjoy this.

So lining up a second finger and slowly working it inside was easier than expected and the gorgeous moan he let out made Mikasa press her thighs together. Oh, how she wanted to fuck him … he would be so responsive and beautiful.

Her mental list of wonderful things to do to this gorgeous boy was only growing and she bit her lip, barely able to push the image of him squirming in her lap aside. For now she enjoyed how soft and warm and yielding he was, making the prettiest sounds when she curled her fingers up against his prostate.

She was just carefully scissoring her fingers and finding how easy it was to stretch him further when Sasha pulled off with another dirty noise and reached for the bottle of lube next to Mikasa.

“What are you doing?”, Mikasa asked, curious what her girlfriend was planning when Sasha squeezed out a good amount of lube and rubbed her hands together, spreading it between her palms and fingers.

“Switching things up”, the other woman shrugged, then reached down to wrap both hands around Jean’s shaft. “I wanna see his cute little face as well … as long as I still can.”

Mikasa smirked at the way Sasha’s voice dipped with those words. Considering their plans for Jean’s talented mouth that was probably a good idea. The way Jean shuddered as she began to spread the slick lube down his cock was more than telling as well, the expression on his face a sight to behold.

Just to be a tease Mikasa made sure to drag the tips of her fingers along his prostate again but this time she was watching Sasha. The way her girlfriend’s eyes lit up when Jean shivered and moaned for them was beautiful and Mikasa couldn’t have been happier they decided to give all of this a try.

What Sasha did next was less a handjob and more of a playful massage, running her hands up and down his shaft, rubbing her fingers below his crown as well as all the way down to where she cradled and fondled his heavy, smooth balls, leaving them shiny with lube. It was just as cute and hypnotic as watching her use her mouth but this time Mikasa carried on with her own task as well.

She finished up stretching Jean well enough to easily take the plug she’d chosen and pulled out her fingers just when Sasha was rubbing his flushed tip with her palm, drawing fluid circles around it and making him gasp and whine. Sasha was the queen of overstimulation and seeing that glint in her eyes from a less involved perspective didn’t make it any less terrifying or hot either.

“I’m gonna fill you up now, sweetie”, Mikasa announced, even though she was pretty sure Jean couldn’t give any real answer as long as Sasha kept up the motion of her hand. But then there was a strained nod and she felt that fondness again, warm and pleasant in her chest. Even when he was suffering the sweetest torture he still gave his very best, trying to stay in touch and communicate well with them. He was such a gem.

Even more confident in her plan, now that she knew they were still on the same page, Mikasa reached for the plug and prepared it with a small drop of lube she spread around the tapered tip.

It was a pretty standard silicone model, not too thick or long with a still satisfying drop shape and ring at the end for easy removal. She was confident Jean would be able to take it easily enough and hopeful he would enjoy being filled up while they set out to use him for their pleasure.

Not that stuffing him wasn’t mostly for their pleasure as well, another fun way to show him who was in charge and how they could do whatever they wanted to him. That he was obviously into it was more of a lucky bonus.

“Now relax”, she purred out as she lowered the plug between his cheeks and touched the slick tip against his loosened entrance. He whined and Sasha stopped her lovely torture for a moment to give Mikasa a chance to plug him up, her slick hands only stroking up and down his length.

As expected it was easy to push the plug inside, she only felt a little resistance around the widest part but it popped in so quickly and Jean groaned so beautifully at the sensation that Mikasa didn’t feel too bad for pushing a little. Making sure it was sitting well she wiggled the toy a bit and turned the ring at the end so it was sitting comfortably between Jean’s cheeks, then patted his warm thigh lovingly.

“Good boy”, she praised and got all fond again at the soft smile on his face.

"How does it feel, cutie?" Sasha sounded curious and just as fond as Mikasa felt, the steady motions of her hand not ceasing as she reached down with the other to gently run a finger around Jean's stretched opening. The base of the plug was pretty thin before it widened into the ring but the most interesting part was hidden inside him now, after all. Mikasa could see his muscles twitch when he clenched around the toy, the ring moving a little against Sasha's fingers.

"Really nice", he smiled, so serene and happy, so very blissful, Mikasa's heart throbbed.

"Told you we'd take of you", Sasha shrugged, a self satisfied smirk in her expression. She pumped his cock a few more times, fingers of her other hand ghosting around the plug and then upwards again to press against his perineum, a sudden stimulation that made him whine and rock his hips. Interesting.

Then she pulled her hands away to lazily wipe them on the sheets. Jean twitched and strained after her touch for a moment before reigning himself back in. Of course he craved their hands on him but he also wanted to be a good boy and obey their command. That included them deciding when it was time for him to experience pleasure and when it was their turn.

"Now you're gonna take care of us." The hot undercurrent in Sasha's voice had it's very own erotic pull and Mikasa licked her lips when she looked at her girlfriend, warm brown eyes taking on a dangerous twinkle. "Or rather ... be available to us while we take care of ourselves."

Without needing to be asked Mikasa reached for on of the condoms she had dropped on the bed earlier and handed it to her girlfriend. Those words were unmistakable after all. Indeed Sasha accepted it with a pretty, grateful smile and wasted no time tearing the wrapper and fishing out the condom. Jean whined again when she rolled it down his cock, the lube apparently having dried enough for it to not slide right off again when she pumped him a few times afterwards, making sure the fit was right.

Before she moved to get herself into position though she looked at Jean again who was still beautifully flushed, his eyes half lidded with pleasure and his gaze heavy with excitement for what was to come.

"Are you ready, Jean?", Sasha asked and the way she said his name, hot and greedy, purred so perfectly, hit him harder than any of the sweet nicknames they had used before. His breath shuddered out of him, fingers wrapping tight around the wooden bars. He nodded.

"Yes, Miss..."

"Do you want to be inside me, used by me?"

A low, drawn out groan that had Mikasa pressing her thighs together. She was feeling way too hot in her clothes. A thought that Sasha must have shared with her, quickly grabbing the hem of her top and pulling it off to fling it across the room. She made no move to take off her pretty, lacy bra though and instead leaned forward, showing off her nicely shaped cleavage.

"Do you, Jean?" Again that hot purr of his name that made him twitch and shiver.

“God, yes please...”

Oh, how Mikasa wanted to sink her teeth into the pretty, bruised line of his throat he bared. But she got distracted by the way Sasha opened the zipper of her skirt and wiggled out of it, leaving it behind on the bed when she quickly moved to straddle him. Her nice lacy panties had apparently been lost at some point before and Mikasa liked that fact, even though it confused her for a moment.

But her attention got quickly drawn to something else when Sasha began lowering herself until she was firmly seated in Jean's lap, his cock trapped between his own stomach and her inviting warmth. Mikasa could relate to what it might feel like, having the most sensitive and helpless part of his body pressed against what he wanted most without any chance of actually reaching out for it. She was no stranger to Sasha's teasing, after all, and she knew the slow roll of those slim hips as her girlfriend rocked back and forth, stimulating Jean even further.

The view from behind was nice, the smooth curve of Sasha's shoulders, the long, tan slope of her back flowing into the familiar, soft shapes of her rocking hips ... But Mikasa wanted more. So she moved to slide higher up between Jean's legs, making him spread them even further as she went, and came to rest her chin on Sasha's warm shoulder. It was not unlike before, when they had still been in the living room and her girlfriend had sat perched in her lap. Only that now when she looked down Sasha's body, past her perky breasts still cupped by that pretty bra, she didn't see Jean messily eat her out.

Instead the tip of Jean's cock peeked out from underneath her, deliciously trapped against his body and tortuously rocking and rubbing with each gentle roll of her hips. The deeply flushed purple colour was a bit muted by the milky pink of the condom but the dark shade was still perfectly visible, a clear sign of his need and, more importantly, his unquestioned submission to them.

Sasha let out a low noise and leaned back into Mikasa's body, her hips tilting forward though so she could rub her clit against Jean's stiff cock.

"You're so pretty when you're begging", she chirped, then let out a pleased sigh when the stimulation felt just right. Her tone was sweet again, ever oscillating, but the words were brimming with danger in a way that made Mikasa bite her lip in anticipation.

Jean still looked up at them with the sweetest adoration, cheeks flushed and lips parted around his panting moans. Mikasa wanted to give him something to look at. Something to moan about.

She shifted her weight again and moved to wrap both arms around her girlfriend's middle, then inched the fingers of one hand up to cup her breast. The smooth material of the bra felt nice against her skin, soft lace tickling her just slightly. Squeezing a little she heard Sasha let out a surprised breath.

Then she grabbed the edge of the soft cup and pulled it down until it folded in on itself and Sasha's perky breast spilled over, dark nipple popping out. Mikasa repeated the same process with the other side, just as slowly and uninterrupted by her girlfriend.

Sasha's tits looked amazing like this, still supported and pushed together by the lower cups of her bra while so much beautiful skin was exposed along with her hardened nipples. Not that she didn't also look absolutely gorgeous without a bra at all but there was something about her girlfriend being half dressed and just a little debauched that made Mikasa weak every time.

Judging by the way Jean looked at her, eyes roaming up and down her body, from her grinning face to where his dick was poking out from underneath her and back up, that let Mikasa know he had very similar tastes. Especially the way his eyes caught on Sasha's perky nipples was something she felt in her soul.

Allowing herself to reach up with both hands she grabbed Sasha again, squeezing both her nipples between thumbs and forefingers. The action made them harden even further, her girlfriend letting out a quiet but unmistakable moan.

How much of it was the actual stimulation and how much the excitement of getting to show off was a question for another day but Mikasa figured it didn't matter that much. The only thing that really mattered was that Sasha was definitely enjoying this, keeping up the languid rocking motion of her hips while Mikasa played with her nipples.

"Is she wet, Jean?"

Not that Mikasa actually had to ask, she knew very well how excited Sasha would be about all this, how she was probably leaking all over Jean's cock by now, the slide of her soft folds along his stiff length slow and slick and perfect. But it was fun to see Jean's eyelids flutter when his attention was pulled back to that exact feeling

"She ... she is...", he mumbled and since Mikasa couldn't bite him for how adorable he was she quickly nipped at her girlfriend's shoulder. The bite wasn't hard enough to leave any kind of mark for longer than a few seconds but the slightly salty taste of Sasha's skin and the warm feeling against her lips were enough to sate Mikasa's hunger for now.

"Oh, I bet she is...", Mikasa grinned as Sasha's hips bucked. Just to be a tease she pinched one of those pretty nipples harder, pressing her nail into the sensitive flesh until her girlfriend let out an adorable yelp. "I bet you could just ... slide right into her if she let you. Feel how hot and tight she is inside..."

A strained whimper as Jean yanked at his cuffs, hips bucking helplessly, the strength of the movement almost throwing Sasha off balance who had to brace a hand against his taut stomach.

"I think he's getting impatient", Sasha laughed, sounding airy and amused, but the next moment she dug her nails into his skin, slowly dragging her hand down his body and leaving bright pink marks on his pale skin. Jean let out a pained groan but instead of trying to flinch away his back was bowing, body rising up to meet her searing nails in an almost pleading gesture.

He liked the pain, Mikasa realized with a sudden clarity that made her head spin. Oh, the possibilities...

"Please...", he choked out before she could once again lose herself in wild speculation, her attention snapping back to him at the husky plea. "Please Miss, I've been good, I'll be good, I just ... I need ... please let me..."

The strained sound of his voice was music to Mikasa's ears and she nipped at Sasha's shoulder again just to keep herself busy as she took in his writhing form before them. Sasha seemed impressed by it as well, at least the slow downward drag of her nails came to a stop and she let out a cute little chirp, her head tilting to the side.

"Oh, did you hear that, Mika?", she asked, her tone angelic. "Our toy is really getting desperate now..."

"We have been teasing him for quite a while. Maybe it's time we give him what he wants. I know you want to have him as well."

A quiet, thoughtful hum. The hand that wasn't currently clawing into Jean's lower abdomen reaching back to tangle elegant fingers in Mikasa's short black hair.

"You're right", Sasha sighed and turned her head so she could look at her girlfriend. "I really want him..."

"I know. Go enjoy yourself, love."

The kiss they shared after that was soft and sweet with just a tiny flick of Sasha's tongue dipping into her mouth. Still the sight was apparently enough to make Jean whimper with need and Mikasa couldn't help but grin against her girlfriend's lips at the lovely noise. She knew they were hot together, that their guest would enjoy watching them fool around just as much as he enjoyed fooling around with them himself.

Maybe they could make use of that one of these days, tie him down and force him to watch while they had fun and ignored him. Another idea Mikasa tucked away for now as she reluctantly pulled away from Sasha's sweet, soft lips.

"Have fun."

The way her girlfriend smiled at her like that, with her cheeks flushed such a pretty shade of pink and her eyes full of mischief and excitement and love, made Mikasa weak and she squeezed Sasha's body in her arms one last time before letting go of her and sliding backwards just enough to allow her to move more easily.

Mikasa half expected her girlfriend to make another teasing comment, to ask Jean if he was really sure he was ready for this or make him beg for it one last time before they actually moved on. But it was a testament to how aroused and impatient Sasha was herself that she did no such thing.

Instead she splayed her hand against his stomach to steady herself, then reached between her legs to brush her fingers against his flushed tip, making him moan pitifully as she lifted her hips just enough to slowly slip him inside her. Sasha paused a few times on her way down, whether to allow herself some time to get used to the stretch or give Jean a brief respite so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by the feeling Mikasa didn't know. But when she finally sank down all the way they both breathed satisfied noises, Sasha's light hearted and lovely, Jean's rougher and more desperate, after all the teasing he had endured.

As much as Mikasa enjoyed watching the elegant slope of her girlfriend's back she wanted to get a better view and so she climbed over Jean's leg and knelt at his side where Sasha had sat before. Here she could see both of their faces, Sasha's softly closed eyes just as well as the way Jean's teeth were digging into his lower lip, eyes open like he was forcing himself to not miss a single moment of this. The way he was looking up at the woman perched in his lap was adorable, like he still couldn't believe how he got this lucky. He would get even more lucky very soon, Mikasa thought with a subtle smirk, but first she would give them a moment to enjoy this together.

Slowly circling her hips Sasha let out another satisfied noise, her head falling back as she allowed herself to bask in the feeling. She was so beautiful seated on his cock, shimmying her hips like she had before, but this time it was not just to tease him but to really savour the full sensation of Jean inside her. She did this when she was riding Mikasa's strap as well, taking her sweet time to get into it before actually starting.

Mikasa used this brief moment of respite to reach down and brush damp strands of hair back from Jean's forehead, gently placing her palm against it. The skin was warm and a bit sweaty under her cooler fingers but he seemed to appreciate the touch, eyes fluttering closed as he sighed out a soft noise.

"Do you still feel good, Jean?", she asked, appreciating how still he held his body even though he must have wanted nothing more but to snap up his hips and move this along, take what he had been promised for far too long. But he was a good and sweet boy, his arousal not enough to snuff out his beautiful obedience.

"So good", he nodded and when his eyes opened again he was looking up at her, gaze just a bit clouded. Mikasa gently patted his forehead, then let her knuckles glide down his temple and along his cheekbone. So warm and smooth.

"Does she feel like you imagined?"

A breathy, trembling laugh as Jean shook his head, the movement gentle enough to not shake off Mikasa's knuckles now wandering down his jawline. The skin there was smooth as well, he must have shaved immediately before coming over to their place. Considering what the rest of his body looked like, completely smooth in some places, meticulously trimmed in others, that must have taken him a while. Mikasa appreciated the preparation he had put into this, from his research to his well maintained body and the way he'd been dressed...

"Better", Jean whimpered and for a moment Mikasa had no idea what he was talking about, too lost in her appreciation of the perfect boy between them. Then Sasha giggled and she remembered, an elegant but strong hand coming up to cup his other cheek.

"My, aren't you a sweet talker...", Sasha grinned and did something that made Jean gasp and twitch, the chains holding his hands up against the headboard rattling. "You also feel really nice inside me, cutie. So nice and hard and...", she rocked her hips, rising up on her knees just enough so Mikasa could see the dark silicone ring wrapped around the base of Jean's cock before letting herself fall back into his lap, "...needy."

She didn't give him a chance to answer but she also did not draw out this moment for much longer, torturing him even more. Instead she pulled back her hand and braced it against his flushed chest, steadying herself enough to repeat the motion of her hips.

The movement was slow and so very indulgent, Sasha tipping back her head to sigh a low noise of pleasure up against the ceiling while Jean's teeth dug into his lower lip hard enough to make Mikasa worry he might draw blood sooner or later. Wanting to soothe him at least a bit she repeated the drag of her knuckles along his jaw a few more times before moving her hand lower to splay it against hist collarbone.

"Breathe", she reminded him gently and he actually did suck in a deep breath, nostrils flaring and chest expanding under her and Sasha's fingers. "Good. Very good."

But the time for mercy and respite and teasing was over. Sasha repeated the movement of her hips, rising even higher this time before sinking back into his lap with a shuddering moan. The wet noise of her taking him inside as well as the telling sound of flesh against flesh made Mikasa squirm where she was kneeling.

Her skin was burning hot, the thin material of her shirt and shorts having been to restrictive for too long. Yes, there was an appeal to having a naked boy at her mercy while she herself remained perfectly put together ... but Jean was here for their pleasure and after all this time waiting and watching Mikasa was craving some kind of relief as well. She was a patient woman, especially when it came to taking care of other and driving them insane with desire and denial but tonight there was no need to deny herself. Not when Jean was so very eager to serve them.

So she enjoyed the view of Sasha building a rhythm she enjoyed for a while longer, admiring the elegant movements of her girlfriend, the gorgeous slopes and shapes and curves of her body in motion, just like Jean's desperate attempts to hold still at the very same sight. The moans and grunts and other dirty noises were just perfect and made Mikasa crave like nothing else. It did not take long for the experience of her girlfriend riding Jean's cock right in front of her to break Mikasa's resolve.

The shirt was quickly taken care of, simply grabbed and pulled over her head, flung somewhere toward the end of the bed. Her tight white shorts took a bit longer and while she was still wrestling with the stiff material, trying to get it down her thighs, Sasha let out a whistle that momentarily drowned out the noises of her having fun with Jean.

"Yeah, take it off, babe!", she laughed and allowed her hips to rest against his for a moment, grinding deep before picking up her rhythm again, this time a bit faster. "He's amazing, you really need to get in on this!" Oh, Mikasa could see that. She knew how much fun she would have once she got Jean to pleasure her.

Still she took a little break after wrestling her shorts into submission and kicking them off the bed. Her body was even hotter now after the little fight, a light sheen of sweat covering her skin, making her feel uncomfortably sticky. The bra still covering her had to go next and she made no spectacle of unclasping it and quickly flicking it away but she was still very aware of the glossy eyes following her movements.

When she shook her short hair back out of her eyes she looked down at Jean who was panting now, mouth open, chest rising and falling quickly. He seemed perfectly enamoured with the view she was granting him and Mikasa appreciated the attention. Grinning wickedly she grabbed both her tits and squeezed before pushing them together, her pale nipples perking up a bit at the touch.

She wasn't quite as gifted in size as Sasha was but she knew it still looked hot, especially when Jean groaned and licked his lips, eyes glued to the little show she was giving him. Of course he would be drawn in by that, she had kept her clothes on for long enough to build up at least some anticipation.

Laughing quietly she let go of herself and rolled her shoulders back to push her chest out, hands sliding down her body so her fingers could tease at the waistband of her simple but nicely cut panties.

She had never quite gotten into the frilly, lacy lingerie Sasha loved so much, always finding it itching or constricting or just plain uncomfortable in some way. As much as she appreciated the look on her girlfriend and could recognize she herself looked great in them as well, those pretty panties just weren't practical enough for her. Not when she was working long shifts at the hospital and still wanted to make it to the gym afterwards before coming home to relax and have fun with her girlfriend.

But Sasha never complained about her comfy panties, not when seeing them meant she got to see her girlfriend naked not too long after and Jean didn't seem to have any problems with them either because he was a smart boy who could put two and two together just as well as Sasha. So his whimpered "Oh god, yes..." was very appropriate.

Sasha giggled, an innocent sound that was strangely fitting into the way she was bouncing in Jean's lap now with an almost childish playfulness, ponytail swinging but lips curved into a sharp grin that contrasted her light giggle perfectly.

"Someone's eager to taste you...", Sasha purred and there was nothing innocent about the low dip in her voice or the way she dug her short nails into Jean's skin again. "Aren't you, cutie?"

A pretty, pained noise left him that Mikasa happily lapped up. She wanted to hear more of that, wanted to make him scream and cry ... but more immediately she wanted to silence him. That would be fun for everyone involved. Especially her.

"Yes, yes..." The sound of his needy babbling was music to her ears and she began to slide out of the panties, pulling them over the swell of her ass and shifting her weight so she could tug them down her legs. This was harder for Jean to see but he sure tried, craning his neck in a way that seemed just a bit painful and made Mikasa smirk with amusement.

Once she had rid herself of the panties she sat up on her knees, allowing them to slide apart to show herself off to her girlfriend and their incapacitated guest. She worked out a lot and even though a tight body wasn't her main goal when she went to the gym it sure was a nice side effect that helped her feel more confident at that moment, hands resting on her slim hips as she looked down at Jean. His eyes were wide and his gaze so soft, at least until Sasha did something that made him groan and screw them close for a good moment. Then he forced himself to open them again.

"Holy shit, you're beautiful", he whispered, sounding adorably awed before blinking and looking over at Sasha who had taken up a rhythm that was slower but no less intense, grinding her hips down against him with purpose. "I ... I mean you both are! You both ... I just..."

"Oh relax", Sasha laughed and reached behind herself to smack the fleshy part of his thigh playfully, making it jiggle for just a moment, "I know my girlfriend is hot as fuck! Please go ahead and admire her, she deserves to hear it!" Then Sasha tilted her hips and let out raw, molten sound that only made the throbbing between Mikasa's legs worse. She couldn't resist letting her fingers trail through well trimmed hair until she could brush them against her swollen clit, not when Sasha was this flushed and beautiful and happily enjoying herself this much.

Watching Sasha more closely she noticed how her movements were growing just a bit erratic, her breathing harsh and her brow shiny with sweat. She was close ... and Mikasa really wanted to see her come before she went for her own pleasure and took her place on Jean's pretty face.

Usually it was hard for her girlfriend to come without additional stimulation to her clit, Mikasa knew that. But watching Sasha move with such purpose and focus, her fluttery gaze directed up at the ceiling and her hips canted forward, all of it was indication enough she was already chasing her bliss. And she did it without reaching a hand down to play with herself, to help herself get there faster. No, she actually reached both hands behind herself, grabbing Jean's thighs as she tilted her hips even more, moaning and gasping as she used Jean's cock to grind against her g-spot.

Mikasa pressed her fingers against her throbbing clit at the sight, biting down hard on her bottom lip as she watched Sasha work herself to the kind of desperate orgasm that would leave her screaming and twitching.

"Come on, baby", she whispered, the hand that wasn't occupied with rubbing herself reaching out to splay against Jean's pink-streaked abdomen, just to feel some kind of connection to them. His muscles were twitching under her hand and for some reason that turned her on even more. "You can do it, you can come on his cock. Show our cute boy how much you're enjoying him..."

"Please", Jean whimpered, his lips parted as he sucked in a shaky breath, chest heaving and muscles in his arms straining against his chains. "Please use me, Miss ... I just want to give you pleasure..."

Oh, he was a clever one, so quick to pick up on the kind of dirty talk that would drive Sasha crazy at this very moment. Not that they had made it very hard for him to figure out what they liked ... but still Mikasa couldn't help but be a little bit impressed at his words, especially when they made Sasha cry out and tremble, her entire body shuddering the way it did when she was about to be absolutely shattered by a powerful orgasm.

Part of Mikasa wanted to reach out and touch her, wanted to guide her along, maybe even help her bridge the gap between this very moment and the overwhelming bliss that was about to come crashing over her ... but she also didn't want to distract her girlfriend, not when she was this close. So she stayed just where she was, kneeling next to Jean's twitching body, softly pinching her clit, and watching the gorgeous spectacle that was Sasha's orgasm slowly taking over.

Her hips were still moving erratically but she didn't complete the same languidly sweeping motion of taking his entire length all the way to the ring wrapped snugly around his base. Instead she kept him mostly in the same place, about half of his cock still buried inside her, only using him to massage that one place that was especially sensitive. The quick snaps of her hips were powerful, each one punching the breath out of her in hot gasps.

It was incredibly hot, watching her use his cock like a toy, for her own amusement alone, and even though it took her a little longer than it would have with Mikasa's fingers on her clit in the end Sasha tipped over the edge just like Mikasa knew she would: cursing and gasping and shivering with her nails clawing into the muscles of Jean's thighs and her head tipped back while she rode out the ecstatic feeling for as long as she could.

The sounds of her riding his cock became wetter and more filthy, her orgasm only making her more welcoming, and Mikasa's eyes were drawn down to where she was still grinding his tip up against her sweet spot, milky wetness sliding down his length.

For a moment Mikasa wanted to lean down and lick it up, maybe even coax her off his dick so she could swallow it and savour the creamy taste of her girlfriend on him ... but she got distracted by Sasha coming to a shuddering halt and sinking all the way down his length with a breathy gasp.

"Oh fuck, that was good", she sighed, head rolling forward so she could grin down at him. This time Mikasa didn't hesitate to reach out and cup her girlfriend's glowing cheek with a gentle hand. Sasha sighed and nuzzled into it with a smile, her eyes fluttering closed.

"It looked like a lot of fun", Mikasa murmured, thumb tracing along her girlfriend's cheekbone. Sasha's skin was so soft and hot and perfect. When she opened her eyes again to look at Mikasa there was still warm satisfaction in them. But there was also something else that made Mikasa's heart leap and her clit throb. A cheeky determination she knew all too well.

"Oh, it was but...", Sasha trailed off, turning her head to press a kiss into Mikasa's palm before pulling away, rolling her shoulders and raising both hands above her head to stretch languidly, as if she had just woken up from a nice, long nap instead of bounced on a cock until she came screaming. When she was done she let her hands drop back to Jean's abdomen with a refreshed sigh.

"I'm not done with you", she announced with a slow roll of her hips that had him groaning again.

Of course she wasn't done. Sasha was an insufferable minx who had probably never been satisfied with just a single orgasm in her entire life. Her energy was boundless in all things and of course that was also true for her stamina in bed. They would be here for a while.

"I'm gonna do this, hold you down and use your cock to make me come, again and again ... until I'm completely satisfied. And do you know what you're gonna do, sweetie?" The purr of Sasha’s voice was so soft and lovely one could almost forget she was talking about denying Jean until she was entirely satisfied.

But he did not seem bothered by that prospect in any shape or form, not when Mikasa took into account the way his eyes rolled back into his head and he let out another keening noise when Sasha went straight back to riding him. Of course her movements were a bit slower this time around, at least while she got back into it, but she was no less determined or cocky about her plans than she had been before she had come on his cock.

Then those clever brown eyes focused on Mikasa and she became ardently aware of the way she still had two fingers pressed against her clit, mindlessly grinding into them as she watched her girlfriend being a teasing little shit.

"You should get in on this, Mika", Sasha grinned as she let her hips drop all the way down and circled them in a way that made Jean groan. "He's amazing! Didn't you want to ride his face or something?"

Sasha was right, of course. Mikasa had gotten so caught up in watching her girlfriend do her hypnotizing she had all but forgotten about her own pleasure again. Not that seeing them together wasn't pleasurable and its very own reward ... but Sasha did make it look very fun and she was right, Mikasa should get in on it already.

So she turned back to Jean, gently placed a hand against his collarbone to get his attention. His eyelids fluttered open to gaze up at her immediately, eyes still glassy but expression eager.

"Are you ready for me, sweetheart?", she asked and the way his gaze flicked up and down her bare body, full of admiration and longing, was already answer enough. His hoarse "always" still made her just a bit weaker for him.

"Good."

As much as Mikasa wanted to get on with it and take her rightful place on that pretty, flushed face of his, she was still very much aware of his situation. He was tied down and would soon have two girls on top of him without any way to communicate with them and no matter how horny Mikasa was at this point, she could not ignore the trouble that spelled.

Of course she could go over to the closet and get the buzzer they had for that kind of occasion, hand it to him to hold on to and tell him to press the button if anything went wrong. But she didn't really feel like leaving the bed right now and besides there were other things she could do to ensure his safety.

After taking a moment to mull over her options she reached up to where his hands were chained to the headboard.

"I am going to uncuff one of your hands", she explained, already prying open the buckle. His wrist was a little chafed from him yanking on the restraints but it wasn't too bad, no skin was broken. "But you will not let go of the headboard, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss." His answer was immediate, eyes a bit confused but still ready to agree to anything she asked of him.

"You are only allowed to let go if you want to safeword. In that case you tap my thigh three times and we will check in with you."

"Yes, Miss."

"If you let go for any other reason you will be punished and believe me, sweetheart ... you do not want to get punished by me."

Mikasa couldn't help the heat that crept into her voice with those words, not when her thoughts about this boy had been allowed to run rampant for way too long and she had so many exciting ideas just what to do with him if he misbehaved. There was an answering flicker in his eyes that made her suspect he might want to find out more about her punishments at some point in time. But not now. Now he licked his lips and nodded seriously.

"Of course not, Miss. I promise I'll behave."

"Yes, you will", Miksa purred as she watched him wrap his newly free hand around the same wooden bar he had been gripping before, just like she told him to. There was no doubt he would be on his best behaviour even now, had not given them any signs of wanting to rebel at any point during their evening together. There was no need for him to start now. Not when he was so close to being allowed to finally service Mikasa.

She patted his smooth cheek again, her touch sweet and loving before pulling her hand back and placing it on her hip, cocking it to the side just to make sure she had his attention. In his lap Sasha was sitting more or less still, only circling her hips a little as she watched them.

"Just like you will make me feel good now, won't you? Show me why Sasha loves your pretty mouth so much?"

Sasha let out a low purr and rolled her hips forward, taking Jean nice and deep.

"Oh you'll love it. He really does have such a talented tongue...", she grinned, then let out a pleased moan and Jean gasped. This was the last straw, Mikasa noted. She could see it in the way his eyes flicked between them before landing on Mikasa, his expression needy, his eyes begging long before his mouth caught up.

"F-fuck Mikasa, I ... I want you so bad. Please don't ... don't make me wait..." His words were a beautifully pathetic little whimper that made her tingle and throb in anticipation. She had known he was eager but eager enough to beg for it? She could get used to that. Lowering her hand to his chest she dragged her fingertips across his skin, watching the rise and fall of his hurried breaths.

"Don't make you wait for what?", she murmured as if lost in thought, even though she was just as eager to move this along. Only now that she'd heard him beg she wanted more of it.

"For ... for the ah ... chance to please you. I just ... please, I want to service you, Miss. I want ... want you to use me like ... like Sasha did."

Her wandering fingers found his nipple and she couldn't resist pinching it, digging her fingernails into the pink little nub that was hard as a pebble under her touch. He cried out perfectly.

"And what do you want me to do about that? How should I use you? Say it, Jean."

Maybe this was mean, teasing him even more after Sasha already had her fill and drove him almost crazy with it. But Jean did consent to be at their mercy tonight and as long as he didn't use his safeword that meant he enjoyed this just as much as they did, right? Teasing and denial included.

He sucked in a shuddering breath, eyes glossing over even more as he looked up at her. When he answered her question it was with a hot reverence she did not expect.

"Please sit on my face."

Something molten swirled through her abdomen at his words, at the way he looked at her when he said them, and that was it for Mikasa's patience. How could she ever resist an honestly yearning plea like that? Especially when it was a plea to be allowed to bring her pleasure?

So she let go of his poor, abused nipple and shifted her weight, shuffling up the bed until she was kneeling right next to his head. Part of her wanted to lean down and press her lips to his, give him the kind of slow, deep kiss that would leave his head spinning and her heart pounding. But they had both been waiting for long enough. She could kiss him afterwards, when he had proven himself useful. When his mouth and chin were slick with her juices and she would be able to taste herself on his tongue...

The thought alone had her throbbing and soon she swung her leg over his head, shifting her knees until she was in perfect position to lower herself onto his blissfully smiling face.

He was already lapping at her before he could even reach her properly, before she had actually gotten comfortable and found a good position for both of them, he was that desperate to finally taste her. His eagerness earned him an airy laugh from Sasha and when Mikasa looked up at her girlfriend she saw the amusement in Sasha's eyes ... and the hand she had lowered to rub her own clit.

"Fuck, that's hot", Sasha grinned and Mikasa could only agree, especially when she shifted her weight once more and lowered herself further until she found a steady position perched on Jean's face. She wasn't pressed up flush against him like this but allowed him some room to navigate as well. After all he had to be able to make good use of those skills Sasha went on about.

There was a moment where he simply strained upwards to bury as much of his face against her as possible, gracelessly lapping at her slick folds and nudging her slit with his nose. Even though it wasn't very skilled or strategic it still felt nice, to be desired this much he was craving this kind of contact above anything. Besides, Mikasa had gone a pretty long time this evening without being touched herself and now even this kind of sloppy contact had her shivering.

After a few moments and deep breaths though Jean pulled back in favour of a much more ... methodical approach. When the wet slide of his tongue returned it was with long, broad licks all the way from her flushed clit to her weeping slit. Slow and soothing and languid, just what Mikasa needed to ease her into it after this long buildup. Now and then he paused the steady swipe to flick the tip of his tongue around her folds, drawing swooping patterns that made Mikasa sigh before returning to his slow licks.

The warm-up was lovely, met her just where she was only to slowly and steadily take her higher and make her crave more. He had barely just started but Mikasa already knew this would be a wonderful ride and that Sasha had been right about everything she said.

When Mikasa lifted her gaze again her gilfriend was still rubbing her clit with lazy movements, having taken up an easy rhythm up and down Jean's cock. She was still incredibly wet, squelching around him with every move and the view paired with the noises only served to turn Mikasa on even more.

Her hips twitched, canting backwards just a bit to make it easier for Jean to reach her clit and he took the hint. The next time he used the tip of his tongue to tease between her folds he took it further to swirl it around her throbbing clit. the first few times teasing and experimental before drawing his patterns somewhere else again. A move that left Mikasa biting her lip and loving the excited tingle the anticipation left her with.

But then his tongue returned to her clit and he drew his steady circles before closing his lips around it and sucking. Mikasa yelped, thighs tensing and hips twitching involuntarily, strong enough to make her pull away from him. Across from her Sasha let herself fall into his lap and laughed.

"Sensitive, love?", she grinned but her words were just a little breathless, just enough to let Mikasa suspect she might be close to her second orgasm. Third, if they counted the one in the living room.

"Shut up", Mikasa grumbled back at her but there was no real annoyance in it. How could she be annoyed if she got to enjoy Jean's mouth, after all? Her hand found Jean's chest and stroked along the smooth skin.

"Sorry, sweetie. That was really good. Please continue?"

The last thing she wanted was for him to think he had done anything wrong and change what he was doing. Because what he was doing was absolutely amazing and Mikasa was pretty sure she couldn't get enough of it. So when she lowered her hips into the right position again she was pleased to feel his tongue returning immediately.

"Yes, just like that..."

Her sigh was heated and his answering groan sent wonderful vibrations against her sensitive folds before he returned to her clit. This time he circled it with his tongue for even longer, the touch gentle and teasing, before carefully closing his lips around it. Mikasa was prepared this time though. So she braced herself against his chest, made sure her position was steady and just allowed herself to enjoy the feeling when he began to suck.

It was gentle, a bit more so than before, but still felt absolutely amazing. Especially when he flicked his tongue against her clit as well, adding that teasing bit of stimulation that made this feel even more perfect.

Mikasa groaned, resisting the impulse to grind her hips down against his tongue and instead stayed perfectly still. She enjoyed this too much to force her own will onto him just yet. He was doing a great job after all and she liked the tease for now. If she got really desperate she could still ride his face but at this moment she just loved how Jean himself was servicing her and saw no need to change that up just yet.

He soon let go of her again with a wet smack of his lips and a low, drawn out groan of pleasure.

"That's right sweetie, take your time", she murmured, letting her hand glide across the pale, warm skin of his chest. "You're doing so well for me, make me feel so good..."

She could swear she heard a whimper at her praise before Jean pressed his lips against her in a messy, wet kiss to muffle the noise of his own yearning need.

Then shuddering movement caught her eyes and when she looked up at Sasha again her girlfriend was all but bouncing in Jean's lap, the steady slapping sounds of her skin against his only slowly entering the cosmos of Mikasa's consciousness. Jean really had kept her occupied more intensely than she would have expected before.

Sasha was moaning sweetly, head dipping backwards she kept rubbing herself while riding him. Judging by her heaving breaths and high pitched voice she was close and Mikasa quite enjoyed her front row seat to this moment, licking her lips as she heard and watched her girlfriend lose it.

This time Sasha wasn't quite as loud but that didn't mean her orgasm wasn't just as intense as before. Maybe even a bit more so, now that she was helping herself along with her own fingers, teasing her clit until she shuddered and moaned and came all over Jean's desperately flushed and perfectly hard cock again.

She took her time to ride it out again, her hips working even faster as she enjoyed her high, before plopping back down into Jean's lap with him still inside her, breathing hard. When her head rolled forward again she was grinning widely, face flushed and shiny with sweat as she winked at Mikasa.

"Oh, his dick is so good", she sighed, rubbing both her hands along her hard working thighs. "You should try it sometime, Mika. You'd like it..." Mikasa chuckled. She had no doubt she would come to enjoy Jean's cock just as much as her girlfriend obviously did. But that was another thing for another night.

"Well, right now I'm really enjoying the spot I picked..."

That was very true. She was honestly impressed by how steadily he'd kept up the swipe and flick and tease of his tongue while Sasha lost it, probably squeezing him tightly inside her. But he'd just kept on pleasing Mikasa, groaning against her and moaning so sweetly underneath her while still working her over with determination and precision.

"Yeah, I can imagine", Sasha grinned, looking positively lecherous as her gaze dipped down to watch Jean suck on Mikasa's clit again. "He's just amazing all around, isn't he?"

"Absolutely. I'm so glad we picked him. Such a good boy, so beautiful and oh ... talented..."

While they were talking the movements of Jean's tongue became more bold, flicking back and forth more quickly and insistently while he whined against her. He was so susceptible to praise it was beautiful. Mikasa would praise him as much as he wanted to keep him happy. She was more than positive he'd earn each and every word a hundred times over.

"Did I promise too much?" Sasha bit her lip as he looked down again at where Jean was working so very hard to please Mikasa. "He's really good at that, right? Bet he could make you come any moment if he wanted..."

"Yeah...", Mikasa breathed, easily agreeing with those words. She had been waiting for this so long and Jean had gifted her with a glorious build-up that left her slick and throbbing and wanting more. Letting her fingers wander to one of his nipples she pinched it hard enough to make him moan against her, his back bowing, chest pushing up into the assault.

"Make me come, Jean."

It was a simple order, one he set out to follow immediately. After a few more hungry licks across her opening, gathering her slick juices and moaning around each mouthful, he moved down to wrap his lips around her clit again. This time when he sucked he meant business, just like she had told him before.

It was easy to lose herself in the feeling, her hips only rocking minutely into it as he sucked and flicked his tongue across her. Such easy movements and yet they had her shaking with building need. Mikasa didn't even notice how she was clawing at poor Jean's chest until Sasha brushed slender fingers against hers, prying her hand away from his skin to intertwine their fingers. When Mikasa looked up to meet her girlfriend's gaze Sasha's eyes were burning with arousal. So soon after her last orgasm.

"Come on, Mika", Sasha purred, squeezing her fingers tightly, "don't you wanna come on his pretty face? Show our cute boy what a great job he's doing?"

Mikasa gasped, the sweetly purred words paired with the magic of Jean's mouth making her feel hot all over, heart flipping in her chest as she felt her desire building even more.

"Don't you wanna reward him for being so good to us? And ... prove to him just where his place is?"

"Fuck..."

"That's right, baby. Just let it happen, let go. Let him..."

The rest of Sasha's words was drowned by the rush of Mikasa's own blood in her ears, everything becoming just a bit more dull and fuzzy as her entire attention focused on that tiny point between her legs Jean was sucking on so valiantly. Her abdomen pulled tight, fingers clasping down around Sasha's hand, eyes sliding closed and then she lost it.

Her orgasm was the sweet, sudden unwinding of all the tension she'd held, a pleasant, prickling warmth flooding her system as she toppled right into bliss, thighs shaking and lips parted to suck in panting breaths. Jean worked her through it expertly, sucking and flicking his tongue with just the right intensity as to not become unpleasant until he slowly, carefully stopped and pulled back from her.

Mikasa came down gently, also thanks to Jean's skilled work, and when she opened her eyes again she saw Sasha's gaze on her, soft and warm and loving.

"Oh Mika, that was gorgeous", she sighed, lovingly squeezing Mikasa's fingers between her own. "You're so pretty when you come. Makes me wanna see it again and again..."

Mikasa sighed a laugh, still feeling a bit weak as she slowly found her way back into her body. The sweet kisses Jean pressed against the insides of her thighs helped.

"Well...", she smirked, taking in the way Sasha was already shimmying her hips on Jean's cock like she couldn't wait to start riding him again. The night wasn't over just yet and even though Mikasa didn't usually have quite the same appetite as her girlfriend when it came to how many orgasms in a row they preferred, she could definitely go for more than one.

"I don't know about you but honestly ... I think I want another round."

"Honestly?", Sasha laughed, the movements of her hips already growing more restless. "You don't know about me? Who have you been dating these last few years?"

"Oh shut up", Mikasa laughed, still holding on to her girlfriend's hand as they each got ready for more. "Jean, sweetie ... stick out your tongue and hold still for me, will you?"

"Yes, Miss...", he whispered, his breath hot against her. Those would be the last two coherent words he spoke for a long time.

~

"Oh Jean, sweetie, that was amazing", Sasha purred between kisses as she pressed her lips to his flushed cheeks over and over. "You were so perfect for us, such a good boy! Wasn't he, Mika?"

Mikasa allowed herself to flop down next to them, lazily watching as a very flustered Jean got showered with praise and kisses. They'd kept their promise and made good use of him until even Sasha was satisfied, then watched him come all over himself the moment Mikasa removed the cock ring. The high obviously still hadn't worn off and Mikasa quietly hoped it wouldn't for some time. She rather liked how he looked like this, so warm and soft and pliant. It made her want to wrap him up in a blanket and pull him close until he drifted off into peaceful sleep.

She was really gone for this boy now, wasn't she?

"The best we could have hoped for", she agreed, reaching out with one hand to brush damp blond hair back from his forehead. He sighed and leaned into her touch. "Are you thirsty, Jean?"

Jean needed a moment, then swallowed and nodded, his eyes slowly fluttering open to look between the two of them. Sasha pressed another quick kiss against his lips before scooting over to climb off the bed. She stretched languidly once she came to a stand, bouncing on her toes once or twice and rolling her shoulders. How she could still have even that much energy after having come more than half a dozen of times Mikasa did not know. She'd probably be able to get Jean whatever he needed herself but with a lot less bouncing and a lot more tired groaning.

"Don't worry, I got you. Mika, you want anything, too?"

Mikasa was about to decline when she noticed just how dry her own mouth felt.

"Some water?"

"Sure!"

And off Sasha went, flitting out of the bedroom like she had a race to win. Jean huffed a tired but honest laugh.

"She's so cute", he murmured voice hoarse and lips pulled into a fond grin that Mikasa could understand all too well. She felt the same about her girlfriend all the time.

"So are you", she murmured, knuckles gently dragging down his temple and cheek. His eyes were so beautiful when they met hers, molten caramel in the low light of the bedroom. His gaze was soft and sweet for a moment longer but then he blinked a few times and a faint crease appeared between his brows. Mikasa didn't like it.

"Do you ... I mean we're done. Do you want me to leave?"

Mikasa was not prepared for that kind of question at that very moment, still enjoying the sweet afterglow of their time together. Nevertheless she did force herself to consider it. Did she want Jean to leave? Did they?

"No."

The answer came as easy as breathing. Of course she didn't want Jean to leave. First they had to make sure he was okay and then they had a few very nice, soft blankets to wrap him up in. Besides...

"Then you would have brought your little overnight bag for nothing!"

He scoffed an adorable little laugh she wanted to kiss him for.

"I just wanted to be prepared but I ... I didn't mean to assume....", he trailed off, his gaze wandering somewhere to the wallpaper behind Mikasa. She just shrugged.

"Alright, no assuming then. We would both love for you to spend the night and have breakfast with us tomorrow. We should talk about how things went. But not tonight ... I really just ... want to enjoy our time together right now."

"Yeah, what Mika said", came Sasha's voice from the door as she strolled back into the room, still naked and beautiful. She was holding two glasses, one filled with water, the other with what seemed to be coke. Some sugar would do Jean good right now. "If you don't want to leave we're not letting you. No chance."

His laugh was smooth and amused as he sat up enough to accept the glass Sasha was handing him. Mikasa accepted her own a moment after.

"Alright", he nodded, took a careful sip. Like this Mikasa had a perfect view of the red mark around his wrist and before she could stop it her mind went to darker places again, to all the other parts of him that would look even more beautiful marked up. His voice pulled her out of her wandering thoughts.

"But only if I can make breakfast for you two."

Oh no.

"Like hell you will!", Sasha said firmly, stemming both hands into her hips. "You're our guest! You'll sleep in and relax and let me take care of breakfast."

"Sasha, baby...", Mikasa tried but was interrupted by Jean fruitlessly trying to make a case for himself.

"I just thought it would be nice to do something for you because..."

"Because what, because you owe us a favour? Oh no pretty boy, we enjoyed this just as much as you did. You're our guest, I am making breakfast."

"Sasha!", Mikasa repeated, this time with more intensity, even though her stifled laughter was still obvious. "You two are horrible. Why don't you just both make breakfast together?"

Sasha's eyes narrowed, flicking between the two of them before landing on Jean with a decisive nod.

"That would be a compromise I could agree with", she said seriously, even though the corners of her mouth betrayed her with faint twitches. Jean reached out a hand with a comparably grim expression and they shook on it as if agreeing on some mafia deal.

"Now could you please get back in here and help me cuddle him?", Mikasa laughed, finishing off her glass of water with a few quick gulps before setting it down on the side table. Sasha smiled easily and slid back into bed with them without further protest. They snuggled up with Jean between them and talked nonsense late into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://fenfyre.tumblr.com/) or my [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/fenfyre)


End file.
